User talk:EdJarAbu
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Digimon Digital Card Battle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ryo205 (talk) 01:06, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Card Battle Please make sure your images have the same quality (size/resolution), image naming, and image summary as File:L-ToyAgumon 165 (DDCB).jpg. Thanks! 21:46, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :Just to clarify, that means they need to be 256x256, and link to the appendix just like that image page does. If you're having trouble with getting the same quality images, talk to User:Lanate and see how he obtained them. 21:08, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Some corrections I've revised how we describe the attacks for DDCB, to make it easier to read. See here. In addition: *If a card doesn't have a support effect (or any other stat), simply don't mention the stat in the first place (see here). *Information on a Digimon as a character needs to be separate from the Digimon as a generic monster or card (see here). In addition, several of the ones you've added character information seem similar to the info we have for them on their character page. I haven't played the game myself, so I can't be sure, but can you please check whether these are meant to be those characters, rather than separate MetalGreymon, Aquilamon, etc. characters? *Whatever name the game gives the card or character should be what that section uses (see here). *Notes on how to get the card should be matched to the appropriate section, so that all information for one topic is in one area, rather than somewhere else (see here). Basically, assume that a reader wants to read as little as possible, so keep subjects as segregated as possible. *Try to avoid parenthetical asides, or fluff that compares one topic to an arbitrary different topic (see here, but that one is actually open to discussion because I'm not clear on the purpose of deck names; if you can give a good reason why Davis's deck should be mentioned, the info could totally be added back in). I really appreciate all the work you're doing, and hopefully with these small corrections in mind, we can get the info added as smoothly as possible! 22:02, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, if they're the Adventure characters, any info on that character needs to be on the character's page (see Gatomon (Adventure)). The species page should just have species or minor character info, like card stats and the Gigadramon character (tho talk to G-SANtos and Lanate about that, because I think they're moving towards having minor characters on character list pages). 14:53, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Go ahead and keep listing deck names. My feeling is that if the deck name is something obtainable by the player, or is a consequence of the cards it contains (i.e., the name of the deck actually has definatory meaning), then notes like the WarGreymon one should be included; however, if it's just an extra bit of flair that the opponent names their deck, then we don't need to note that two characters have the same-named deck. 14:58, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Well there you go. In that case, we're probably going to want to have decklists in an appendix, so they should probably be linked. For WarGreymon's, name his something like "Fire Heart". 19:07, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::For MasterTyranomon and WarGreymon -- can't any attack be modified accordingly? I'm not really seeing the difference between saying "Triple damage" and "1140" unless the tripling is done after an additive modifier, so you'd get something like 3x(380+20) vs. 3x380+20. I mean, if it happens before other modifiers, there's no difference between the implied "1140 damage, (not including additional modifiers)". 01:19, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::I'd rather use the triple damage as the attack's support effect is explicitly the triple effect. Lanate (talk) 02:14, April 9, 2016 (UTC)